Grima's Desire
by SmaryK
Summary: This is a one shot story. Please r&r! Grima needs Eowyn more than anything. How far will he go to win her affections?


**Grima's Desire**

Rated:PG-13

Status: Completed

Time Period: Before Boromir was killed

_A/N: This is my first piece of work. It is just a short story that is from Grima's point of view. Please Read and Rate!_

* * *

Grima wandered down the corridor, his thoughts ever on Eowyn. He thought of the way her golden hair lightly brushed her hips when she walked. He thought of the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and the way they seemed more defined when she cried. He thought of her voice, cold and beautiful. He wanted her; he had to have her. He needed to feel her breath on his face, and her smooth hair entwined in his hands. Grima imagined the way her skin would feel against his. 

He was lost in his thoughts when a servant stopped him. "My lord," she said shyly, keeping her eyes to the ground, "Eomer has returned. Theodred is dead."

Grima stared at her for a moment, as if not comprehending her words. "Thank you," he said slowly. Then, shaking his head to be rid of his lust-filled thoughts, he turned and made for the throne room.

Once there, he took his place at Theoden's side, just as Eomer burst through the doors. Eowyn, who had also just entered, ran to her brother and he lifted her off the ground in his huge hug. Grima watched in disgust. It should have been he who was wrapped in Eowyn's arms, not her brother.

Grima hated Eomer, because he was the sole protector of the White Lady of Rohan. Only he would dare stand up to Grima Wormtoungue, advisor of the king. Grima despised the way Eomer would always show up just when he was making an advance on Eowyn.

Eomer kissed his sister's cheek, which made Grima cringe, and stepped forward to bow before his uncle, the king. "My lord," he said in his booming voice, "your son has been killed in battle."

There was a collective gasp from the courtiers, but the king gave no reaction. He was hunched over on his throne, his hair grey and his face a map of wrinkles.

Eowyn stepped forward, and Wormtoungue's heart leapt with desire. "Sire, do you not understand? Will you not go see him?" She spoke softly, so only those nearest to the wilted king could hear her. She knelt before her uncle and took his withered hands in her own. As she looked up at his expressionless face, a tear crept out of her eye and down her lovely cheeks.

Grima could hardly stand it. He needed her. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her soft skin and ample breasts. Trying to control his cravings, he stepped out of the shadow and addressed the court. "Alas, the news of this terrible death is a heavy burdened for any man to carry. But even harder to bear is the fact that Theodred was King Theoden's only son. I suggest you all leave this man to his grief now."

Not wanting to disobey Grima, who was then a very powerful man, the people who were in the throne room dispersed quickly to go about their tasks. Only Eowyn and her brother remained behind. Grima took the Marshal out into the corridor to speak with him. "Eomer, you should see that Theodred's body is properly cared for."

"I would not leave my sister alone with you," Eomer growled protectively.

Wormtoungue made a slight gesture with his hand and suddenly there were four guards behind him. "Take Eomer away from here," he commanded, a wicked smirk on his face. "Lock him up somewhere where no one can hear his cries!" The four guards took hold of Eomer and started to drag him away.

"No!" he cried in protest. "Eowyn! No, Eowyn!"

Grima smiled and licked his chapped lips. He entered the throne room again and saw Eowyn, who was sitting at her uncle's feet, sobbing. Grima knelt down and, trembling, lifted the fair maiden's chin so she was forced to look at him. "Why do you weep, White Lady of Rohan?" he asked softly.

Eowyn closed her eyes. "My cousin is dead, and his father doesn't even notice." Her eyes fluttered open, and she glared at the pale man angrily. "It is entirely your fault, Wormtoungue!"

Sighing, Grima caressed Eowyn's face. "You are so beautiful. Your golden hair shines in the sun, and your skin glows like moonlight." He leaned forward to kiss her, his whole body shaking with anticipation.

Eowyn pulled away. "You dirty scum. Stay away from me!" She got up and ran from the room, lifting her skirts as she went.

Grima sighed and collapsed on the floor, not caring who came in and saw him. _When will she ever be mine? _He thought.


End file.
